Midnight Fantasy
by Lady Kurama
Summary: I'm doing some revisions before I add the next chapter. Yukina is in love with the most unexpected person ever. See what she has to go through to get the man of her life. Complete for Now.
1. Dear Diary

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Background info: This story took place six years after the dark tournament. A lot of things have changed. Yusuke and Keiko had broken up. She had moved away to college so is Kuwabara. Yusuke, Kurama, Shizuru, Hiei, Yukina and Botan leave in the same apartment house but the girls shared one side of the house and the guys lived in the other side. This story is the most the random story I've ever written so bear with me if it's a little weird. This story is Yukina's story. It's about all she has to go through to get the man of her dreams.  
  
Summary: Yukina is in love with the most delinquent not to mention unexpected guy. The problem: he doesn't even notice her. What is she going to do to make herself attractive to him?  
  
Author: Lady-Kurama  
  
Pairing: Yukina/Yusuke; Botan/Kurama; Shizuru/Hiei  
  
Genre: Romance/Angst/Adventure  
  
Rating: PG-13 (?)  
  
Title: Midnight Fantasy  
  
CHAPTER I: DEAR DIARY....  
  
Since the last dark tournament which took place six years ago, a lot had changed especially for the Rekai Tentai. They had all stuck together except for two of them. Kuwabara had decided to go to college out of state three years ago. Before Kuwabara left Yukina told him that she didn't feel anything romantic toward him and that she only wished to be his friend. He was crushed but he understood. They remained friends to this day. Last time he called her, he told her that he had met someone. She was happy for him.  
  
The other person that left the group was Keiko. During the last year, Yusuke and Keiko's relationship was kind of rocky. She lived in another state so they barely saw each other. And when they did, they couldn't get along. They argued all the time. They finally decided to break it off. From the looks of things, Yusuke still hadn't got over his break-up with her. He hasn't date since. And that was eight months ago.  
  
As for the others, nothing has changed between them. Well maybe something has changed. Botan, Shizuru and Yukina had become really good friends and they were now sharing an apartment together. They were practically like sisters. Right across the hall was Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei's apartment.  
  
Right now, Yukina was the only one at one. Everyone was out. Tired of sitting of sitting around, she took out her dairy and started writing her thoughts down.  
  
March 24  
  
Dear Dairy,  
  
It's so quiet in here. I'm the one at home. Botan is out with Kurama and Shizuru is working tonight. I'm not sure where Yusuke and my brother are thought. I feel so lonely. I wish there was someone here to talk to. I have so much I want to say that sometime I wish someone would listen. But right now I only have you, Dairy. You're the only who really know me. The real me not the façade I put up for everyone else to see. I guess I'm doing right because none seem to notice how depressed I actually am. I guess I should tell someone but I don't think they would understand. So for now I'll keep this between us. I know I can trust you with all my secrets. I know you won't tell anyone. Especially this secret. The one about the man of my dreams.  
He hasn't seen him all day. As always I miss him. I know it wouldn't make a difference if he was here but I rather have him close instead of away from me. I wish he was here right now. I want him with me all the time. I want to talk to him while I hold him. I will caress his face and whispered sweet things in his ears. He will laugh and his eyes will twinkle with happiness. And then I will kiss him and taste the sweet nectar form his full and luscious lips. But I'm only dreaming. Those things would never happen. Not in this lifetime anyway. He barely pays attention to me. I don't think it will make a difference whether I'm alive or dead. He doesn't seem to notice. He doesn't that I want more from him than the friendly conservation.  
Why isn't he attracted to me? I mean I know I'm not drop-dead gorgeous but I'm not that ugly either. Why doesn't he like me? I love him. Why doesn't he feel the same way? WHY? I would have given him everything without hesitation or doubts. I would give everything he asks and everything he doesn't ask for. I have to go now. I'll write tomorrow.  
  
Yukina...  
  
Yukina locked up her diary and put it inside her nightstand's drawer. She turned off the lights and lay down to sleep. Ten minutes alter she was fast asleep.  
  
When she woke up the next morning, she got into the shower and washed herself. She then brushed her teeth and coiffed her hair. Her hair had grown quite long for the last six years. It was almost at her waist now. She brushed it then tied it back. She got dressed for work. On her way out, she bumped into Yusuke. It looked like he was going for a walk out.  
  
"Good morning, Yusuke." she said.  
  
"Morning, Yukina. Why are you up so early?"  
  
"It's six thirty and besides I have to open the store this morning."  
  
"Oh! I'll let you go then. I'll see you later."  
  
"Sure. Bye."  
  
She went outside into the parking and got into her car. Yukina loved driving and the car she driving make it worth a while. She had a 2004 BMW Mini convertible; fully loaded with heated seat and navigation system. Her work place was only ten minutes away from the apartment. She got there in no time. She went around park her car. The security guard was already there.  
  
"Morning, Ms. Yukina."  
  
"Morning, Tu. How are you today?"  
  
"I'm doing great, thank you."  
  
She then went back to the front and opened the doors. The store wouldn't be open for another forty-five minutes. Yukina worked for a clothing boutique called RISQUEE. The store carried expensive brand name clothes and jewelries. She was the manager of the store and it paid pretty well. She usually worked on the weekend but since it was summer, she worked four days a week.  
Once she got inside, she went straight to the office and started on the paperwork for the day. After she was finished, she got the money deposit ready so she could go to the bank later on. By seven thirty, the other employees stated arriving. Eight o'clock, the costumers came storming in. The morning went by quickly. By ten o'clock, she had to go to the bank to do a deposit. When she returned to the store, her boss was there waiting for her.  
  
"There you are." Her boss sighted  
  
Yukina's boss was a woman in her late mid-forties. At her age, she still had an alluring figure. Her bleach blond hair was cropped short and styled neatly around her angular shape face. Her light make-up accentuated her big bleu eyes.  
  
"Good morning, Desiree." Yukina said.  
  
"Listen, I have a favor to ask you." She said.  
  
"Of course. What is it?" Yukina asked.  
  
"I need you to go to a meeting for me."  
  
"What kind of meeting."  
  
"I was supposed to go to a meeting concerning this store and the other ones I have but I can't go because I have to be in London for a fashion show and beside you know more about this store than I do. You basically run it."  
  
"And when is the meeting?"  
  
"In two weeks at the town-square. I will give you directions. So will you go, please?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thanks, you're a doll."  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
Before she left, Desiree gave her directions and other information she might needed. Yukina gave her the weekly report on how the business was doing. Desiree was quite please. For the rest of the day, Yukina interacted with the employees and costumers. By four o'clock, the store was busy with people. People who had order products came by to pick them up while others came to buy stuff. By the time she left to go home, it was almost eight o'clock. She didn't mind. She loved her job and the pay was awesome. One day, she hoped to open her own boutique.  
  
On her way home, Yukina started to reminiscence on the past since she met with the Rekai Tentai, her life had changed quite a lot. She had developed a love for Ningenkai fashion. So when Koenma had offered her a chance to live as a ningen and go to school like them, she had gladly accepted. She had come a long way since then. She had grown a lot as an individual both physically and mentally. Physically, she was a foot taller. Her hair was long longer. It almost reached her waist. Her body was fuller and curvaceous and she wasn't afraid to show it off either. Even thought Hiei sometimes disapproved of her clothes. He said that they were too revealing and she needed to be a little modest. She just laughed and told him not to worry.  
  
Mentally, she was more mature. She wasn't as naïve as she was before. She knew what she wanted and how to get it. Well maybe not because there was one thing she truly wanted but she hasn't got it yet. Actually it's not a thing she wanted; it's more like a man. A man with the deep chocolate brown eyes that any female could get lost into. Jet black hair that look like he just rolled out of bed when he didn't put any gel in it which he did very often now. He had a body that would make any female weak at the knee, not to mention fantasize about it. Even  
  
Since the first time she met him, she felt something for him. Over the years, that something had grown into something deeper. That something had become love. She was in love with Yusuke Urameshi. And he was totally oblivious to the fact that she was crazy about him. She never expressed her feelings before because he had a girlfriend and she didn't want to intervene between them. But what was stopping her now? He was no longer taken. Why hadn't she made a move yet? Maybe it was because they were so different from each other. It was like the good girl who wanted the bad boy that she couldn't get. She wanted him to be hers so bad. She was wanted to be with him so badly. 'But I'm going to change that. I'm going to make him want more than his next breathe. I'm going to make him mine.' She thought.  
  
"Yeah right. Like Yusuke would ever want me." She said out loud to herself.  
  
Author's note: This is the latest story I've written. I know this is not the most traditional pairing ever but I thought it would be fun to write about those two. So please review and let me know what you think. Thank you guys. 


	2. Dreaming of you

**CHAPTER II: DREAMING OF YOU.  
**  
The sun was hot. The water was clear. The sand was warm beneath her feet. She spread out the towel on the ground and lay down. She sighed thinking how beautiful the day was. And what better place to spent it than at the beach. She closed her and heaved a sigh. Seconds later, she felt a hand caressing her face. She opened her eyes to gaze upon the face of her lover. As always, she found herself lost in his depthless chocolate brown eyes. And then he smiled. A smile meant just for her.  
  
"Hey, beautiful." He said in a deep and sexy tone.  
  
"What are you doing? You're blocking my sun."  
  
"I was just enjoying the view. You're such a sight to behold."  
  
She was wearing a sexy two-piece pink bikini. The panties were so tiny they basically left nothing to the imagination. The bra concealed little and if not it emphasized her C-cup breasts. Normally, she would feel embarrassed, but right now she felt sexy, bold, and most of all she felt desired, wanted, needed. He wanted her. She could see it in the intensity of his eyes. The way they darken with lust. She reached up and brought his face closer to hers and...  
  
Ring...ring...ring...  
  
Yukina groaned and rolled over to shut off her alarm clock. She stretched her body and sat up. She then began to muse over her latest Yusuke-dream. This was one of the most erotic dreams she ever had of him. And she had to wake right when the dream was getting good. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and swung her legs over the bed. Thank God she wasn't working today. She made quick use of the bathroom then went downstairs for breakfast. Her roommates were there.  
  
"Morning, you guys." She said.  
  
"Morning, Yukina." Shizuru said.  
  
"Morning, Yukina." Botan said.  
  
Yukina soon noticed that Botan wasn't her usual cheerful self this morning. For one thing, she didn't call her Kicki like she normally does.  
  
"What's wrong, Bee?" Yukina asked  
  
"She got fired." Shizuru offered.  
  
"I didn't get fired. I quit." Botan howled.  
  
"Why? I thought you loved your job."  
  
"Because my boss is molesting me." Botan said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Her boss touched her breast." Shizuru cut in.  
  
"Oh! My God, are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah! I'm fine."  
  
"Does Kurama know about it?"  
  
"Yeah, he knows. He's really pissed."  
  
"Pissed? He would have killed that guy last night if Hiei didn't stop him." Shizuru said.  
  
"Well, he has every right to be angry." Botan explain.  
  
"I'm not blaming him." Yukina said.  
  
They dropped the subject when the phone rang. Shizuru picked it up. She said a few words and then handed the phone to Yukina.  
  
"Who is it?" she asked.  
  
"Your boss. She said that it's really important."  
  
She cursed under her breathe and took the phone from her.  
  
"Morning, Desiree." She said.  
  
"I need your help."  
  
"With what?"  
  
"I just fired one of the managers."  
  
"Why did you fire her?"  
  
"She was sleeping with my husband."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. I knew that pig was cheating on me."  
  
"So what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Hire someone."  
  
"But you're the boss."  
  
"Oh! Please, Yukina. I really need you to do this for me."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Thank you so much. I don't know what I'll do without you."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"SO when do I see you?"  
  
"I'll stop by in an hour.  
  
"Can you make it sooner?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"See you in a while."  
  
She hung up the phone the same moment Yusuke walked in. he was topless and barefooted. He looked so adorable that she couldn't take her eyes of him. He came in and sat down on one of the kitchen stools.  
  
"You guys have anything to eat. I'm starving."  
  
"Good morning to you too, Yusuke and thanks for asking I'm fine."  
  
He was speechless.  
  
"Cheech, what's wrong with you people. Kurama almost bit my head off just asking if he was working this morning. And now you're yelling at me for asking what's for breakfast. What did I do to you?"  
  
"It's nothing you did. Botan is kind of upset." Shizuru said.  
  
"So what happen to you?"  
  
Botan told him and when she was done, he gave her a big hug. Yukina felt so jealous of Botan right now. Even if it was just a friendly hug. She wanted to be the one he hugged.  
  
"So are you looking for another job?" he asked.  
  
Job. Yukina totally forget that she had to meet with Desiree.  
  
"Botan, I have a great job for you." Yukina said.  
  
"You do?" she asked, skeptically.  
  
"Yes, Desiree wants me to hire a manager for her other store and I can't think of a better person than you."  
  
"Waow thanks Kicki. When do I start?"  
  
"Well, I'm going to Desiree. Why don't you come with me?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Five minutes later, both girls were dressed. Yukina was wearing a black mini skirt with uneven hem with a pink tank top and black high heels sandals. Botan in the other was wearing a form fitting low rise Capri pants with a black tube tank top. She was also wearing white sandals.  
  
"Can we eat breakfast?" Botan asked.  
  
"No, we're going to be late."  
  
"Here, have an apple." Shizuru said.  
  
She tossed an apple at Botan and she caught it.  
  
"Hey, I'm hungry too." Yukina complained.  
  
There weren't any apples left. The last one, Yusuke had it. Shizuru took it from him and gave it to her.  
  
"Hey, that was mine." He said.  
  
"Stop whining, I'll make you breakfast."  
  
Botan and Yukina left for the store. When they got there, Desiree was waiting impatiently for them. She stopped pacing when she saw Yukina's car.  
  
"Morning, Desiree." Yukina said.  
  
"Good Morning miss Lee." Botan said.  
  
"Good morning, girls."  
  
"Desiree, this is Botan. She is your new manager." Yukina informed.  
  
"What?" Desiree said.  
  
"You asked me to hire a manager."  
  
"Well yeah, I didn't know you would do it so soon."  
  
"Well, I did and Botan is perfect for this job. She's pretty, nice and really resourceful."  
  
"Well, okay. I trust you."  
  
"Good, when do you want her to start?"  
  
"How about tomorrow. Is that okay with you Botan?"  
  
"Yes, that's fine." Botan answered.  
  
"Great, I'll see both of you tomorrow."  
  
"I'm not working tomorrow." Yukina told her.  
  
"Then I'll see you, Botan."  
  
"Yeah! See you later."  
  
On their way back home, Botan thanked Yukina again.  
  
"Don't mention it, B. I'm sure you would have the same for me."  
  
"I never get a job this fast. And I didn't even have an interview."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Desiree trusts my judgment for some reason."  
  
Back home, they found that Shizuru had already left for work. She left a note telling them she'll be home later. She also left a grocery list for Yukina. Today was her turn to clean the apartment and cook.  
  
"I'm going out. I have something to finish at my old job."  
  
"Is Kurama going with you?"  
  
"Yeah, he doesn't want me to go alone."  
  
"That's good. Just make sure you keep him on line."  
  
"Don't worry. I will."  
  
She started cleaning as soon as Botan had left. She didn't have much to do much. She only had to clean the living-room, kitchen and the bathrooms. Botan and Shizuru had already cleaned their own bedrooms. For the next hour and half, she swept and vacuumed the floor; dust and polished the furniture. While she was cleaning, she also did her laundry. Once done with the house work and laundry, she took a shower. She then dressed a short shorts and matching sleeveless hooded shirt with white K-Swiss sneakers. She braided her hair into a single braid. Her baby bangs caressed her face. She locked the apartment and left. She surprised to see Yusuke outside washing his black Cadillac Escalade.  
  
"Hey, Yukina." He smiled at her.  
  
"Hey, Yusuke."  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked.  
  
"Grocery shopping."  
  
"Mind if I come with you. I have to pick up some stuff. Our fridge is totally empty."  
  
"Well, you guys usually eat with us, anyway." "Yeah, but we still need some stuff."  
  
"Alright, let's go."  
  
She unlocked her car and they both got in.  
  
"You know where my brother is?" she asked.  
  
"No, I know Kurama is with Botan but I have no idea where Hiei might be."  
  
"I wonder where he might be."  
  
"I don't know but I have a feeling that he's running away from Kurama."  
  
"Why would he want to do?"  
  
"I'm not the only Kurama was mad at this morning and he wouldn't stop talking about what happen to Botan."  
  
"I thought Kurama was the quiet one among us."  
  
"Well, he's been spending too much time with Botan."  
  
They both laughed. This was the first time they were ever alone to talk since they met. Every time they were in each other's presence, their friends were always there. She didn't dwell on it too long. She wanted o enjoyed her time with him. It might be the only chance she'll ever get.  
  
When they got to the supermarket, Yukina got a shopping cart while Yusuke took a basket and followed her inside. She immediately went to the produce section. She brought apples, strawberries, peaches and grapes. She purchased a bag of salad mix, some broccoli, and carrots. Next she brought some wheat bread, rice and pasta. Her next stop was at the meat section, she brought some steaks, shrimp and chicken. Then she got spices, yogurt, milk, apple and orange juices, cereal, and everything they might needed during the week.  
  
"You and the girls eat so healthy."  
  
"Well we have a figure to maintain."  
  
"You're not fat. You look fine to me."  
  
"Thank you but it's still good to eat healthy."  
  
"Okay, so what are you making for dinner?"  
  
"Do you like Italian cuisine?"  
  
"Love it."  
  
"I'm making pasta cooked with shrimp and chicken Alfredo sauce."  
  
"That sounds good."  
  
"It is."  
  
They paid for their groceries and returned home. He helped bring everything inside. Both Botan and Shizuru were home. Yukina and Yusuke set the groceries bags on the kitchen counter.  
  
"Hey guys." She said.  
  
"Hey, Kicki." Botan said.  
  
Yukina busied herself with putting the groceries away. Yusuke and Botan sat on one of the stools facing her. Shizuru was sitting on the couch.  
  
"So what are you guys up to tonight?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"We're going to a concert." Botan said.  
  
"What concert?"  
  
"Christina Aguillera is playing at town square." Shizuru explained.  
  
"My brother is going to see Christina played?" Yukina asked.  
  
"Yeah, how did you get Kurama and Hiei to agree to that?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Let jut say we have our ways." Shizuru and Botan smiled.  
  
"I'm sure you do. And they must be good too. Care to share?" he asked.  
  
"It's a secret. Anyway, you guys want to come?" Botan asked.  
  
"No, I'll pass." Yukina said.  
  
"What about you, Yusuke?" Shizuru asked.  
  
"I wouldn't go even if you pay me."  
  
"So you don't think she's hot?" Botan asked.  
  
"Sure, I wouldn't mind lying with her." he said sheepishly  
  
"Yusuke, you pervert." Botan yelled.  
  
He laughed.

Her friends left. It was about five o'clock. Yusuke also left since he had to work that night. Left to her own devices, she went for a drive and when she returned home, she took a shower and the lied down for a nap.  
  
Yusuke got home early than usual. Usually, he worked later than that. It was only seven o'clock. He quickly took a shower then get dressed into sweat pants and t-shirt. He lied down on the bed then remembered Yukina was alone at her apartment. He got up and went to see what she was doing. He knocked on the door but no one answered. He pushed the door opened. The apartment was empty and dark. He looked in the living room but no one was there. He looked down the hall but that was empty too. _**"Maybe she's in her room."**_ He thought. He quietly walked down the hall. The first two rooms were empty. The last room had its door slightly ajar and light filtered through the crack. He quietly opened the door. He froze on the spot. Yukina was in there alright. She was sleeping in the sexiest pajamas he ever seen. Yukina was sleeping in a baby-bleu spaghetti strap t-shirt and matching boy- short panties. Well okay, it was more like her she was in her underwear but she looked sexy nonetheless. He felt his blood ran south. "Woaw...down boy, this is Yukina you're getting all exciting about." He told himself. He left thought about waking her up but thought against it. He needed a few minutes to compose himself. He left as quietly as he came.  
  
Yusuke felt frustrated and confused. He couldn't understand why he reacted the way he did when he saw Yukina lying on the bed like that. He couldn't believe he actually lusted after her. He knew she was pretty, hell she was gorgeous much prettier than Keiko, but still she was like a sister to him. And beside he didn't want Hiei making his life miserable like he made Kuwabara.  
  
"And you don't lust after your sister. That's just plain wrong not to mention immoral." His conscience said.  
  
"Yeah, right. You and I both know she looks good and I want her." he thought.  
  
He swore under his breathe.  
  
"Man, I need to get laid." Yusuke said.  
  
"I agree with you on that. It's either that or you're going to go crazy." His conscience replied.  
  
He felt absolutely stupid having a conversation with himself. He left the apartment and went back to his to order a pizza.  
  
Author's note: thanks to all of you that had reviewed. It means a lot to me. Please read and review.  
  
The following message is for Kagome0102: Dear Kagome0102,  
  
You asked Lady-Kurama if I had grown, well yeah I did. I have grown quite a lot. The reason is when Koenma made a human (Don't ask) my human body grown to proportionate my age. So I'm as tall as Kurama. Well, he's still three inches taller than me. Well, I hope that answer your question. And don't forget to review.  
  
With Love, Hiei.  
  
Behind the scene:  
  
Hiei: did you have to make me say that?  
  
Lady-Kurama: say what?  
  
Hiei: with love, Hiei. Like who's going to believe that?  
  
Lady-Kurama: can you be nice for once?  
  
Hiei: I'm a demon not a puppy.  
  
Sweat-drops  
  
Lady-Kurama: So, does that me you don't love, Hiei?"

Hiei:

Lady-Kurama: and I was just going to take you to Creamland.  
  
Hiei hugged Lady-K  
  
Hiei: I love you.  
  
Lady-Kurama: really?  
  
Hiei: yeah, I love you and Kagome0102  
  
Lady-Kurama: okay, let's go to Creamland. Later guys.


	3. Just the two of us

**Chapter III: Just the two of us...**

She must have dozed off for a while because when she woke up, night had already fallen. She got up from her bed and went to the bathroom. She splashed some cold water to her face then patted it dried with a towel. Back in her room, she slipped on sweatpants and went in the kitchen to look for something to eat. She was starving. She found some crackers and soda. She sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Five minutes later, Yusuke walked in.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

He sat down next to her.

"What are you watching?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"I was going to rent a movie. Want to come?"

"Sure."

"I'll also order a pizza. We can get that on our way to the movie galleries."

"Okay."

"So let's go."

Yukina felt all giddy inside. She was going out with Yusuke. Well okay, she's exaggerating. But that was the first time; she's ever gone anywhere with Yusuke alone. They have never really hanged out. Their friends were always there but now that she was alone with him, she was going to make the best of it.

They went outside and get into his car. Yusuke drove a raven black Cadillac Escalade EXT with leather exterior and heated seat. His car was fully loaded with everything a guy might want. She really liked it and as far as she could tell, he took pretty good care of it. They drove to the movie gallery in complete silence but she didn't mind. She just likes being next to him.

"So what movie do you want to see?" he asked when they got to the movie gallery.

"How about Hell Boy?"

"I haven't seen it yet."

"That's great. I haven't seen it either."

"Then let's get it." He said.

"So what are you going to get?"

"Freddy vs. Jason."

"Isn't that a scary movie?"

"It supposed to be."

On their way back from the movie gallery, they picked up the pizza and went home. They decided to watch the movies in her apartment. He put the movie in while she got them some paper plates and napkins. They didn't do much during the movie. Truthfully, she didn't mind the silence. She wanted to enjoy his company. They watched her movie first and when it was over, they watched Freddy vs. Jason. The movie was downright petrifying or least Yukina thought so. Yusuke didn't even flinch when Jason snick up behind the girl and kill her. She was so closed to crawling out of her skin. When a girl in the movie bumped into Jason, Yukina all but jumped on Yusuke.

"You're okay."

"I don't want to watch this movie anymore."

He put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. She leaned her head against his shoulders. She immediately forgot about the movie. All she could think about was Yusuke and his arms around her. His presence surrounded her. He didn't have a clue of what he was doing to her body, not to mention her heart, holding her this close to him. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. '**_He smells so good.'_** She thought. For the rest of the movie, she remains next to him. She wasn't even aware when the movie ended.

"You can open you open your eyes now." He smiled.

"Finally." She said, with feigned relief.

They both got up form the couch and went to throw away the trash. Yusuke went to the bathroom while Yukina got a glass of water. While she stood facing the sink, Yusuke quietly crept behind her.

"Boo." He said.

Yukina screamed from the top of her lungs. As soon as she calmed down, she realized Yusuke was laughing his ass off.

"Oooh...I'm going to get this for this." She said.

She made a plunge for him but he quickly dodged and escaped in the living room. She ran after him. He was still laughing. She took a pillow and flanked it at him. The pillow hit him square in the face. It was her turn to laugh. He threw the pillow back at her and thus started a pillow. Soon they were both laughing hysterically. They sat down on the couch to catch their breath.

"You know this is the first time we ever hang out together." She said.

"Really?"

"Yeah! We've never been alone before. The others were always with us."

"Then we should hang out together more often. Just the two of us."

"Yeah, that will be fun."

"And it's so easy to pick on you, too."

She pouted and punched him lightly. He laughed.

"That's not funny."

"Oh! Come on. You almost had a heart attack back there."

"Yusuke..."

"From my point of view, it's hilarious."

"Pick on me, why don't you." She smiled.

They felt into silence for a minute until Yusuke said.

"So have you heard from Kuwabara lately?"

"Not for the last two weeks. Last time we talked he told me he had a new girlfriend."

"What? Kuwabara has a girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"So have you talked to Keiko?"

"Yes, she called me last week and told me she wanted to come to visit."

"You must be excited to see."

"I guess."

"You don't sound too excited?"

"Well truthfully, I'm not."

"Why not?"

"Well, Keiko and I didn't part on good terms. It'll be kind of awkward to see her again."

"I suppose you're right but it'll be nice to see her just for old time sake."

"I guess."

"So besides that, what's doing on in your life. Anything exciting?"

"No."

"No lady friend?"

"Definitely no lady friend. About you?"

"Well I don't have a boyfriend either. I have a job that I really love even though my boss is a little demanding but I love her. She's really sweet once you get to know her."

"That's great. It's sound like you have a pretty great life."

'**_It would be even better if you were in it.'_** She thought to herself.

"Life is so not fair." He said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Everybody has a great life except me."

"That's not true. From what I've seen I'll say you have it pretty good."

"If I have it so **_good_** then why can I get a girlfriend? No one likes me."

"I'm sure there are plenty of girls who like you."

"Well I haven't seen any."

"Maybe you need to stop and look."

"I'm looking right now."

Yukina, who was looking at the TV, brought her head back and looked at him.

"Are you hitting in me, Yusuke Urameshi." She asked.

"Maybe I am."

Their eyes locked. The air around them cracked with sexual tension. Yusuke cupped her face in his hand. The moment their lips met, lightning shot right through them. The kiss was so intense and passionate that Yukina found herself lost in it. She's been dreaming about this for so long. She couldn't believe that she was actually kissing Yusuke. The best thing was, she wasn't dreaming. She was wide awake. She wanted the kiss to go on for ever but unfortunately they had to breathe. They broke apart and come up for air.

They were so lost in each other that they failed to see that their friends were back. Botan had opened the door and only to be stopped in her track. Seeing her friends making out on the couch wasn't exactly what she had expected to find she got back home but here they were, lost in each other's eyes. They looked so cute together. She really didn't want to interrupt them. She turned to face her boyfriend.

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked.

"Nothing."

"Then are we going inside or what."

"Yes but I think I forgot my jacket in your car." She said.

"You weren't wearing a jacket. I had to give you mine."

"Or maybe it's my purse I forgot."

"It's right in your hand."

"I know what. It's my earring."

"Love, you have both your earrings on. You didn't forget anything. Now can we go inside? I'm starving."

"But..."

"Botan?"

"What?

"What are you up to? It's there something in there you don't want me to see?"

"Yeah, Botan. It's there something in there you don't want to share with us." Hiei said.

"Uh...nothing."

"Then let's go in." he said.

He pushed Botan aside and went inside. She waited for the shouting and fight but when it didn't come, she went inside, too. Yusuke and Yukina were both sitting in front of the TV looking as if nothing happened between them. After a few minutes, Yusuke got up.

"Where are you going?" Yukina asked.

"Out. Want to come."

"Sure, why not." She said with a shrug.

She took his hands.

"Don't wait up." He said.

They left the room, leaving everyone behind them confused.

"Hey, Shi, you want to go get some ice cream with me?" Botan said.

"They are some in the fridge."

"I don't like it."

Before Shizuru could offer any more protests, Botan dragged her out. This time, Kurama was sure his girlfriend was up to something.

"Come on, we're going out." He said to Hiei.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"That's what we're going to find out. Now come on before they got too far and we won't be able to find them."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

During the ride, Yusuke and Yukina stayed quiet. Neither knew what to say. Well she had plenty to say but she didn't know how to go about it and say it or whether Yusuke would want to hear it.

"Yusuke, are you mad at me."

They had come upon a deserted parking lot with great view of the city. He parked the car and turned off the ignition.

"No, I'm not mad at you."

They both got out of the car and walked around to sit on the back of the truck.

"So what are we doing here?" she said

"Spending some quality time together. I just realized that I've known you for what seems like forever and I know so little abut you."

"So what do you want to know about me?"

"Everything, I guess."

"Okay but you will have to tell me everything about you."

"Deal."  
While they were engaged in conversation, two figures crept behind them and hid in the bushes.

"What are they doing?" one of them asked.

"I don't know." The other asked.

Back with the couple, Yusuke turned his head when he heard a noise. He turned to his companion.

"Did you hear something?" he asked

"No, I didn't."

Back in the bushes, the two stalkers kept watching the couple.

"What are they saying?" the blue-haired asked.

"I don't know." Said the other caramel-haired one.

This time, Yusuke knew he heard something. He got up and walked toward the noise.

Do you see anything?" Yukina asked.

"No." he said

He moved closer to the source when he sensed a familiar ki. He smiled and returned to his seat right next to Yukina.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing."

He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"Botan and Shizuru are hiding in the bushes."

"What?" she said.

"Shhhh...I think they're spying on us."

"Why would they do that?"

"Because they're noisy."

"Should we let them know that we know they're here?"

"I have a better idea."

"What?"

"Want to play a little game?"

"What do you have in mind?"

He whispered something in her ear and she nodded. He put his arms around her neck and gently guided her to lie down on the back of the truck. Back in the bushes, Botan and Shizuru's jaws were on the floor. They couldn't believe that Yusuke and Yukina were making out. In the open no less.

"Oh! Hiei is going to kill him." Botan said.

Before Shizuru could answered, two hands clasped over their mouths. Botan and Shizuru were pulled out of the bushes without a squeak.

"What are you guys doing?" Kurama asked.

This time is was her turned to cover his mouth with her hand.

"Shhh...they'll hear you." Botan whispered.

"Who will hear us?" Her boyfriend asked.

The girls showed them. They were half hoping Hiei to walk to the car and put a stop to what their friends were doing with each other. But he didn't instead; he dragged Shizuru away from the bush and said.

"Let's go home. I need some food."

"Aren't you going to stop them?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I think Yukina is old enough to make her decision without my interference."

"You're kidding, right?" Botan asked him, incredulous.

"No, I'm serious. Now enough of this, let's go home." Hiei said.

Back at the couple, Yusuke and Yukina were laughing hysterically. They couldn't believe that their friends had actually thought they were making out in the back of his car.

"I wonder what they'll say when we get home?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, knowing them the way we do, they find something to say." Yukina added.

"Why don't we go home and see."

They got back in the car. To make sure that their friends got home before they do, they took the long way home. And as predicted Botan, Shizuru, Hiei, and Kurama were home when they arrived.

"So did you guys have fun?" Shizuru asked.

"We had a blast, didn't we Yukina?" Yusuke asked.

"Oh yeah."

"Well if you guys excuse me, I'm going to bed." Yusuke announced.

"Me too." She said.

Their friends just stood there looking at them. They nodded their heads when the couple left the room to retire in the separate room.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

In her room, Yukina sat on her bed writing in her diary. She couldn't keep the smile of her face while she wrote the events of the day. She even blushed when she writes about the kiss they shared.

**_"...and when we were in the back of his car, lying down, I could his skin against mine. It was the softest than silk. I'm hoping we'll have a chance to finish what we started...hopefully sometime soon."_** She wrote.

Yukina woke up to the most wonderful feeling. She just had another Yusuke-dream and it was even better then the last one she had. In her dream, they were at the park, sitting in each other's arms. Yusuke had his back against a tree and she was sitting between his legs with her back against his hard, muscled chest. They were whispering sweet nothing in each other's ears and petting each other. They were both laughing. In her dream, she was the only one he wanted, the only one he loved.

Yukina was abruptly taken out of her reverie when she heard voices outside her door. She immediately identified the owners of the voices. Her noisy best friends were at it again. She got up from her bed and put her ear against the door to better hear what they were saying.

"I told you she was still sleeping." Botan said.

"Is Yusuke in there with her?" Shizuru asked.

"I don't know. Why?"

"He wasn't in his room this morning."

"Maybe he's out running like he usually does every morning."

"His bed looked like he hadn't been slept on last night."

"Maybe he made it before he left?"

"Yusuke made his bed, get real."

Yukina decided that she had heard enough. With a sigh, she went back to bed.**_ "So Yusuke is not here this morning. I wonder where he is."_** She thought.

Author's note: Well this is the latest chapter for this story. I know you guys don't like to review but I will really love it if you could take out ten seconds and let me know what you think. It doesn't have to be a long review. I just want your opinion because I value them a lot....xx


	4. Keiko's Return

**Chapter IV: Keiko's Return…**

It's been two weeks since Yusuke kissed her. Yukina was desperately longing for another kiss but it doesn't seem like she was going to get another one anytime soon because since that that shared moment between them, they had been avoiding each other. Yusuke didn't eat breakfast with them anymore. He was either out or at work. Every time they saw each other, they would act as if nothing had happen but anyone could feel the tension between them. She hoped that he didn't regret the kiss they shared.

After the day Botan was hired to work for Desiree, she was transferred to another store. They still work for the same person but at different stores and both of them were fine with it. They didn't want work to intervene with their friendship.

The following morning, Yukina was the only one home or so she thought. She was leaving for work when she ran into Yusuke. He looked like he was coming back from somewhere.

"Hi, Yusuke." She said.

"Hey, Yukina. What's up?" He said.

"Not much. What about you?"

"Nothing really."

Silence felt upon them. They were both embarrassed. Neither knew what to say to ease their discomfort.

"Uh…Yukina…I…uh…" Yusuke started.

"What?" She asked.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happen between us."

"You mean the kiss?"

"Yeah! And everything else."

"Oh."

"I didn't mean for things to get that far."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure."

"Are we still friends?"

"Yeah. We're still friends."

"Great."

He smiled and she felt like crying.

"Oh! Guess what?"

"What?"

"Keiko's coming back today and she wants me to go pick her up at the airport."

"That's great."

"She'll be here when you get back from work."

"Speaking which I'm going to be late if I don't go right now."

"Alright. I'll see you later."

"Yeah. Later."

The moment she got in the car, she broke down and cried. She wasn't sure why but she felt as she had to let it all out or she was going to suffocate. Her love for Yusuke, her frustration and his rejection. She just couldn't take much more of this. She needed to tell someone about it. Before she arrived at work, she pulled herself together. Once she was sure, she looked composed, she parked her car and went inside the store. For the rest of the day, she tried really hard to concentrate on her work. She busied herself with paperwork and helping the costumers and for a while, it worked. She totally forgot about her worries. That is until it was time to go home.

Yukina finished tidy up everything and put them away. On her way out, she set the alarm and locked up the store. She made her way to the parking lot and got into her car. She was starting the car, when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"  
"Where are you?"

"Hi, Botan."

"Are you still at work?"

"I'm on my way home right now."

"Keiko is here and we're all going to the club. We were hoping you can come with us."

"Umm…I don't know about this."

"Oh, come on. I really want you to come with us."

"But I'm so tired and I need a bath."

"How about this? You can come and rest for a while then meet us in an hour."

"What club are you guys going to?"

"Xpozur."

"Alright. I'll think about it."

"Cool. I'll see you there."

"Bye."

She hung up and drove home. Once at the apartment, she got undressed and put on her bathrobe while she let the water run. When the tub was filled with hot water, she added her favorite **_Cotton Blossom_** scented bubble bath. She then dimmed the lights giving the bathroom a soothing and relaxing mood. She took off her bathrobe and slipped in the warm water.

Yukina sighed as the warmth of the water sipped through her pores. She felt the tension of the day slipping away leaving her with a tranquil feeling. She closed her eyes and dreamed away. She didn't get out until the water started to get cold. She dried herself and wrapped a towel around her naked body. She opened her closet and looked for an outfit. She chose a long black skirt. She picked a black tube top to complete the outfit. She put them on and applied a little bit of makeup to her face. She brushed her hair and let it down. She wore black sandals that laced around her feet. She got a handbag and left her room. She stopped at the kitchen to get something to eat. She found a candy bar in the pantry. She locked the doors.

When she got to the club, it was hard finding a parking spot because the club was packed with people. When she finally found one, it was a block away from the club. She didn't mind because the cool air calmed her nerves. She wasn't ready to faced Yusuke after this morning. To top it all off, there was Keiko. Yukina felt like a traitor. She felt she was doing something wrong by loving Yusuke. Especially when Keiko had been so nice to her and she went behind her back and fell in love with her boyfriend. Well ex-boyfriend. However, she still fell as if she was betraying Keiko somehow. At the door, she had to give her name before she got in. Obviously, her friends had put her on the list.

It was crowded inside of the club. Thank god, she knew where her friends usually sat. She went to the bar and bought a bottle of water. As usual, the others were sitting at their usual table upstairs. Moreover, Keiko was with them. How she dreaded this moment. Nonetheless, she went to say hi.

"Hi, guys." She said.

"Kicki, you made it." Botan chirped happily.

"Hi, Yukina." Keiko said.

"Hey, Keiko. How have you been?" she asked.

"Oh! I've been fine."

"It's so nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too."

"Where's Yusuke?" she asked.

"He said that he'll be right back."

Even though she felt a little uncomfortable, she still chatted with Keiko. She told Yukina what she's been up too at school and vice versa. She was having a great time. That was until her cell ranged. The music had quieted down long enough for her to hear it. She excused herself and quickly went outside to answer it. She was surprised to see that it was her boss, Desiree.

"Hey, Dee. What's up?"

"I need a ride."

"Don't you have a car?"

"I do but the car overheated and won't start. And besides, I'm a little buzz."

"Do you want me to call you a cab?"

"Oh! Honey, don't you know how much I hate public transportation?"

"Beggars can be choosers. I'm going to call a cab for you."

"Please don't. Can you just pick me up? Please?"

"But I'm out with my friends."

"Please, Kicki. If you do this for me. I'll never ask another favor of you."

"Oh…Alright."

"Thanks."

"Where are you?"

Desiree told her where she was. Yukina knew the place. It was a few blocks away from the club. Since she had her car keys with her in her purse, she went straight to her car. She would just have to explain this to her friend later. She was almost there when she bumped straight into a hard chest.

"Where are you going?" the person asked.

She took a few deep breathes to calm her pounding her heart. She then looked at her love's face.

"Hey, Yusuke. Shouldn't you be inside?"

"I could say the same for you."

"I have to pick Desiree."

"Doesn't she have a car?"

"Yes, but she stranded."

"Can I come with you?"

"But what about Keiko?"

"What about Keiko?"

"Don't you want to spend time with her?"

"Keiko and I are not seeing each other anymore, remember."

"Yeah but…"

"Which mean I can what I want and she's free to do what she wants?"

"But…"

"Can I come or not."

"Ummm…sure."

He walked around the car and get in the passenger the seat. She did the same and got behind the wheel. They drove quietly until they came to a stoplight.

"Yusuke, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why are you running from Keiko?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know that it's none of my business but at the club I couldn't help noticing that you were quiet and distant to her."

"It's nothing."

"Oh, com on, Yusuke. Tell me what's going on inside that head of yours."

"It's just…" He started.

"What?"

"It hurts."

"What?"

"It hurts when I get close to her."

"Why?"

"It makes feel things."

"You mean things you don't want to feel?"

"Yeah and things I don't want to remember."

What did he mean by that? She didn't remember anything bad happen between him and Keiko. Then again she didn't know the whole story behind the reason why they broke up in the first place. Sure she knew they couldn't get along without arguing all the time but it seems the hurt was deeper than she suspected. He was still hurting and she couldn't do anything to ease his pain.

"Why don't you want to remember?" She asked.

He didn't answer her question. Instead he went on and said.

"I worked so hard to forget everything that happen and just like that everything starts coming back."

She was confused. What was he talking about?

"Yusuke, what happen between you and Keiko?"

Since he didn't answer, she figured he didn't want to talk about it. She turned her head to look at him. She might have imagined it but she thought she saw the hurtful look on his beautiful face. He had been hurt. Keiko had hurt him somehow. But what did she do to make Yusuke sworn off for the past eight months? Slowly she reached between them and laced her fingers with his. He squeezed her hand. She didn't let go until they got to the restaurant Desiree had told her about. It was a small restaurant just outside the city. She parked her car in front and with Yusuke beside her, she went inside. She found Desiree sitting at a table with a beer in her hands.

"Hey, Dee. Are you ready to go?" She asked.

"Just give me a second." Desiree replied.

She took a swing at the beer and drowned what was left in the bottle. A waiter who was passing by stop to collect the empty bottle.

"How many beers did she have?" She asked.

"About a dozen?"

"How could she drink twelve beers in fifteen minutes?"

"Oh, she's been for about an hour and by the way she was crying, I'll say she needed it."

"Crying. What do you mean?"

"I don't know."

The waiter returned to his job while Yukina cursed under her breathe.

"I swear you're the most irresponsible I know." She said. "How could get drunk?"

"Hey, cut her some slack. She was sad."

"I don't care how depressed she was. She should know that drowning her sorrow with alcohol only result in more problems."

"We all make mistakes sometimes."

With Yusuke's help, they got Desiree home. When they get to her house, they managed to get her inside. They weren't any servants around. She must have dismissed them before she left. Yusuke carried her upstairs to her room and Yukina helped her get ready for bed after she threw up a couple of times.

"You're sure it's safe to leave like this all by herself?" Yusuke asked.

"She'll be fine and besides the house staff will take care of her if she needs anything."

"That was really sweet of you to care of her like that."

"Well, you helped too."

"Does she have any kids?"

"No. She has a husband but she said she's getting a divorce. I don't think she has any family. At least not in Japan."

"So basically, you're all she got."

"I guess you could say that. She told me everything even things I don't want to know about."

He smiled. They didn't realized how closed they were standing until their shoulders brushed against the other. They both froze on the spot. It felt like an electric current had bee shot through them. They quickly appeased the sexual tension and get into the car. By that time, it was already midnight. It was pointless to go back to the club. They doubted their friends were still there. They just went straight home. She parked her car and turned off the ignition. Yusuke followed her inside.

At her apartment door, she turned around to say goodnight but he had a totally different idea. He pulled her to him and kissed her. She was so stunned. It took her a while to figure out what was happening. However when she did, she returned his kiss just as passionately. Their tongues battled for dominance. She could feel his hands caressing her bare back before settling on her hips.

The kiss went for what felt like forever. Not that she minded. She could spend eternity in his arms like this and never get tired of kissing him. They didn't break apart until their lungs were crying for oxygen.

"I…uh…" he started.

She knew what he was going to say so she stop him before he did.

"Don't say anything."

She turned and went inside to her room.


	5. Friend or Foe

**Chapter V: FRIEND OR FOE…..**

Today was Sunday. A beautiful day indeed. It was going to be sunny but not to hot. Plenty of clouds in the sky. Yukina got out of bed and went into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and emptied her bladder. She changed into workout short and a t-shirt. She quietly slipped out of the apartment and went outside. After stretching for a few minutes, she started her morning run. It was only five a.m. It was still a little dark out but she didn't mind. She liked to run in the morning. It was cooler and almost no one was out yet. To her, running was a way to clear her mind and keep in shape.

She had quite a lot to think about lately. Keiko's return for one. Yusuke's behavior for another. She hadn't seen much of him since that night at the club. He was always out. Even Keiko had complained that Yusuke was avoiding her. Not that Yukina hadn't done her share of avoiding. She stayed out later that she usually did. Leaving Botan and Shizuru to entertained their guests. She felt guilty whenever she was around Keiko. No matter how many time she told herself that she wasn't doing anything wrong and that Keiko and Yusuke weren't dating anymore, she still felt that twinge of guilt.

The whole house was quiet when she returned from her run. She stripped of her clothes and got in the shower. She washed her hair while she was at it. She then dried herself and went back to her room to get dressed. She chose a micro-mini denim skirt and a tube top. Before she dressed, she blow-dried her hair and braided it. When she finished dressing, she applied some mascara and lip-gloss. She slipped on her black flip-flops before exciting the room. She thought it would be nice to wake everyone up with breakfast.

Breakfast was almost ready when Keiko ventured in the kitchen.

"Morning, Yukina."

"Good morning, Keiko. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did. Thank you."

"Did you want something special for breakfast?"

"Not really. I can see that you have enough food hear to feed an army."

"I made everyone's favorite this morning. Well except you. I don't what you like."

"It's alright. I'm sure I can find something to eat in here."

Yukina smiled.

"Do you need any help."

"You can set the table while I get the food ready."

"Okay."

She took some plates and transferred the food to them. She had made blueberry pancakes for Shizuru, chocolate ship pancakes for her brother. Botan and Kurama liked cinnamon-swirl French toasts and Yusuke liked cinnamon waffles. She also cooked some sausages, bacon, homemade fries and scrambled eggs. She brought the food to the table with Keiko's help.

"Can you get \ the juice. I'll go wake everyone up." She said.

"Alright."

Both Shizuru and Botan weren't in their room. She knew that Botan had offered her room to Keiko but she wasn't sure why Shizuru wasn't in her room. Oh well, that meant she was with Hiei. She went across the hall and knocked don the door. No one answered. Since the door wasn't looked, she went in. She walked down the hall and knocked on each door. Both Hiei and Kurama answered but Yusuke didn't. Thinking that he might still be sleeping, she knocked louder. Still no answer. She then opened the door to reveal an empty room. Yusuke wasn't in his room. She'd never been in his room before. She cast a quick glance around. Making a mental note of his king size bed.

"Where is he anyway?" she thought.

She knew it didn't work on Sundays. Suddenly, she had an idea. The basement. Yusuke usually woke up early to work out in the basement. She walked down the hall and turned left and down the stairs. It was dark in the basement except for the single ceiling light.

"Yusuke, are you in here?"

As she got closer, she could hear the faint sound of music playing.

"Yusuke, where are you?" she asked louder.

"Are you looking for me."

She turned to find him standing right behind her.

"Where did you come from? I could have sworn you weren't in here a minute ago."

"I was in the shower."

"Upstairs?"

"No, there's a shower down here. I use it after I work out."

"Anyway, I came to tell you that breakfast is ready."

She was about to move pass him but he stopped her.

"Yukina, I…uh…"

"Is this about last night?"

He nodded.

"Look, you don't have to say anything. I know the drill. You're sorry for kissing me and he won't happen again and blah, blah, blah. I get it already."

She moved again but he stopped her for the second time.

"It's not like that." He said.

"It's not?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"I…uh…"

"You what?"

"I want to kiss you again."

Her head shot upward to look into his eyes. Was her mind playing tricks or her or had he really said he wanted to kiss her again.

"You do?"

He nodded before he captured her lips with his. Her hands automatically wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer to her. His tongue explored the warm cavern of her mouth. Tasting her as if she was the finest of wine. The kiss would have went on if she didn't pull away.

"What's wrong." He asked.

"The others are waiting upstairs."

"Well then let's go join them."

On their way, they stopped in his room to get him a shirt. While everyone was busy eating, Botan noticed the curious glares Keiko was sending toward Yukina and Yusuke. They didn't even noticed since they were both picking at their food. They were both preoccupied. She wondered what it could be. She knew something was going on between her friends since that night she saw kissing. Botan wasn't sure of what she saw since neither of them had said or do anything about it.

After breakfast, Botan helped Yukina with the dishes while the others went about their business.

"Yukina, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What's going on between you and Yusuke?"

"To be honest, I really have no idea."

"What do you mean?"

Yukina confided in her friend all that had happened between her and Yusuke. She told Botan about the moments they shared, her feelings for him and her hope for a relationship with him.

"You know what Yukina, I'm beginning to think that you and Hiei aren't so different when it comes to hiding your feelings." Botan laughed.

"I guessed not."

"I would never have guessed that you had feelings for Yusuke."

"I didn't want anyone to know."

"Well your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks, Botan."

"SO what are you up today?"

"I'm going to see Desiree. I'm surprise she hasn't called me already."

"I'm glad she preferred you to me. I don't think I could handle her."

"She's not so bad once you get used to her."

Botan went to her room to shower and Yukina went to her room to get her cell phone and her hand bag.

Keiko, who was coming from Botan's room a few minutes ago, had overheard the conversation between Botan and Yukina. She wasn't very happy. She still has feeling for Yusuke and she didn't want so see him with someone else.

When Yukina came out of her room, she found Yusuke and Keiko. The latter was latched on his arm.

"Hey, Yukina. Where are you going?" Keiko asked.

"I'm spending the day with Desiree."

"Yusuke had offered to show me around."

"I did?" He asked.

"Yes, you did."

"When did I say that?"

"The other day. Don't you remember?"

"Not really. And besides I have things to do today."

"I knew it. You hate me now."

"What are you talking about?"

"Uh…I'll be going now." Yukina said.

"This is all your fault." Keiko said to Yukina.

"My fault?"

"Her fault?"

"You rather spend your time with her than me."

"I really should be going now."

She left them arguing, got in her car and drove away. All the way to Desiree's house she was still thinking about Keiko's accusation. Why did she get blame for Yusuke's actions? It wasn't her fault.

Once she arrived, she found Desiree in the sitting room, lying on the couch.

"Hey, Dee. How are you feeling?"

"Like shit. I have the mother of all headaches.'

"That's what you get for getting drunk."

"Yeah, well. Thanks for bringing me home last night."

"You're welcome."

"So tell me. Who was that cutie with you last night."

"I thought you were drunk. How could remember I was with someone last night."

"I was drunk. Not blind. So is he your boyfriend?"

"No. he's just my friend. We've known each other for a long time."

"Why do I have the feelings that you want more than friendship from this guy?"

"I don't know. It might be because you're hangover."

"Oh come on ,Yukina. I know you feel something for him. I can see it in your eyes."

"Even if I did, I can't act upon these feelings."

"And why the hell not?"

"I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"Your friendship is the key. It makes your connection even stronger. Believe me, you don't want to be with a man you can't talk to. I've been there and I know."

"You do have a point but I but I don't he feels the same. Actually I don't even knows what he feels. Lately, I've been getting these mixed signals from him."

"Like what?"

Her cell phone rang as she was about to answer Desiree. She took it out of her purse. The number she read on the screen was not what she was expecting. She excused herself and went in the other room.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey, Yukina."

"Hey, Yusuke. What's up?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if you're like to catch a movie later…with me?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"Yeah. I am. So how about it?"

"This has nothing to do with Keiko, does it?"

"Of course not. Why would you even think of something like that?"

"I just don't want to be anybody's toy. Not even yours."

"I see but for what it's worth I didn't ask you out because I wanted to make Keiko jealous. I like you and I just wanted to spend time with you."

He then hang up. Yukina stood there looking at her cell as if it held the answers to her questions. What the hell was the matter with her? Yusuke had just asked her out and she turned him down. Wasn't that what she had always wanted? What she had always dream of? She couldn't believe that she had been so stupid. She knew Yusuke wouldn't played her. He wasn't that kind of guy. She knew he wouldn't lie to get what he wanted. If he said he liked then he really did. She went back to the living. Desiree was still where she left.

"I have to go."

"But you just got here."

"I have something I need to do. I'll call you later."

"Okay. Drive safely."

She needed to talk to Yusuke. She had to apologized for doubting his action and accusing him. When she got there, she was surprise to see that while everyone's cars were parked outside, none of them where home. Yusuke's car wasn't there. So she assumed that her friends had gone somewhere and they had taken his car. She was disappointed to say the least. She really wanted to talk to Yusuke. She went to her room and lied down on the bed.

She wasn't sure what she was going to say to him when she saw him. She knew he must be angry at her. She just hoped he can forgive her. She was jolted out her thought when a door was slammed shut. She thought she was alone, wasn't she?

She jumped out of bed and ran to the hall just in time to see Yusuke entering his apartment. She doubted he had seen her so she waited a few minutes before following him. She knew where his room. The door was slightly ajar. She knocked.

"Yes?"

She pushed opened the door. For some reason, her well-prepared speech vanished as soon as she caught sight of his very naked chest. His stomach was rippling with muscles. His perfect six Pac left her breathless. She had to restrain herself from touching him.

"See something you like?"

Her face heated up. She cleared her throat and reluctantly dragged her eyes to meet his.

"I…I wanted to apologized for what I said."

"It's okay."

"No it's not. I shouldn't have said these things. I was wrong. Please forgive me?"

"I will but at one condition."

"What?"

He moved until he was standing right in front of her. She tilted her head to look into his deep brown eyes. He cupped her face with his right hand. She felt the other arm went around her waist and pulled her closer to her. She braced her hands against his chest to steady herself. She could feel his heart beat under her palm. She gulped.

"So what was that condition of yours?"

"You go on a date with me."

"Okay."

"And you let me kiss you whenever I want."

"Now I don't…"

He kissed her. Successively shutting her up. Not that she minded.


	6. Get Your Own

**CHAPTER VI: Get your own….**

Yukina has been searching her closet for the past thirty minutes. She was looking for the perfect outfit for her date with Yusuke. She couldn't decide on what to wear even though her closet was filled with beautiful and stylish clothes. He said they were just going to see a movie but she wanted to look beautiful for him.

She selected a few outfit and laid them on her bed. The first one was a long floral skirt with a white tank top. She held it in front of her and eyed herself in the mirror.

"Ewww."

She tried six different outfits before she decided on a pair of black low rise jeans that she matched with a Chinese top with pink cherry blossoms. She put her hair in a ponytail and secured it with a pair of black chopsticks. She wore black sandals. She did her make up flawlessly, paying close attention to her eyes. She gave herself an once-over in the mirror. Purse in hand, she left the room.

"Wow, Yukina. You look fabulous." Botan said.

"Yeah, Girl. Where are you going?" Shizuru asked.

"Out?"

"Where? And who's the guy?"

"I'm going out to see a movie with Yusuke."

He friends went bug-eyed as their jaws hit the floor. Yukina smiled then waved.

"Don't wait up."

Botan and Shizuru nodded. Keiko on the other hand was fuming. Yukina met Yusuke as he was coming out of his apartment.

"Wow, you look great." He said.

"Thank you."

While he was admiring her, she took her time to check him out. He was wearing s simple black jeans with a white t-shirt with a black denim jacket. He looked sexier than any man had the right to look in casual clothes.

"Shall we go?" he asked.

He offered her his hand and she took it. It was a beautiful night and she was glad that was able to spend it with the guy that she loved. She was surprise however to see a sleek black motorcycle waiting for them instead of his car. He handed her a helmet.

"I thought we could go for a ride since it's such a beautiful night.

"Hold on." She said.

There was no where she was going to be to wear a helmet with her hair up like that. She took out the chopsticks and her hair came tumbling down to her waist. He tucked her hair behind her ears and put the helmet on for her.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

She watched as he put his helmet. An idea suddenly strikes her.

"Hey, Yusuke?"

"Yeah."

"Can I drive?"

"You want to drive."

"Yeah. Do you mind?"

"Nope."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome."

Thanks to her brother, Yukina had learned how to ride a motorcycle. She kicked the bike in gear and sped out of the driveway. The ride was most exhilarating. At first, she couldn't concentrate with Yusuke behind her and his arms around her waist. But she soon relaxed and enjoy the ride. She found fascinating the way their body moved in perfect synch with the bike every time they took a turn or followed a curve. She almost disappointed when they arrived at the theater.

The movie they went to see was interesting but neither paid close attention to it to actually enjoy. Both were engrossed with the person sitting next to them. Afterwards, they went to an ice cream parlor and got some treats.

The rest of the night was equally fun for them. They went to a club and spent a couple of hours dancing and learning things about themselves and each other. Their last trip was the hill they visited when a couple weeks ago when they maid their friends believed that they were having sex in the back of his truck. Yukina smiled at the memory. They leaned against the railing, looking at the ocean below. The wind carried the sound of the waves crashing against the shore to their ears.

They weren't talking but she didn't mind. She loved being with Yusuke. They didn't have to talk when they were together. Just having him with her made her happy. She stole a quick glance at her companion. He looked so content. She was glad that she could put a smile on his handsome face.

'_I still can believe Yusuke asked me out.'_ She thought. Today was definitely the best day of her life.



Yusuke was washing his car when Hiei came out of their shared apartment building. It had been three weeks since he asked Yukina out to the movies. They had been on several dates since then; almost every night when he wasn't working late.

Yukina was such a great person and he couldn't believe what an idiot he was for never noticing that. She was so devoted to what she did, whether it was her work or helping her friends. And the way she cared about Désirée, proved what an awesome person she was. Before now, he had never taken the time to get to know Yukina. He had known her for almost as long as he knew the others but he knew more about the others than her. He planned to make up for that. He was going to ask her to be his girlfriend for real tonight. He knew she liked him as much as he liked her. He only hoped she said yes.

"Hey, Yusuke." Hiei said.

Yusuke turned his head to face Hiei.

"Hey, Hiei. What's up?"

"I wanted to ask something."

"What is it?"

"What's going on between you and my sister?"

"I was wondering how long it'd take before you asked me that."

"So?"

"We're going out. You know, getting to know each other."

"Well, whatever's going on between you two is none of my business. However, if you hurt my sister, I'll kill you."

"Don't worry. I won't hurt Yukina. You have my word."

"You better."

Yusuke smiled as Hiei left him to his task. But he had meant what he said. He would never hurt Yukina. When he returned to his room after washing his car, he stripped down for a shower. He received the shock of his life when he found Keiko on his bed when he got back to his room.

"What are you doing here?"

"I knocked but you weren't there."

"You didn't answer my question?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Can it wait after I get dress?"

"Why so modest. It's not as if I haven't seen you naked before."

"Yeah, when we were dating which if I may point out was a long time ago."

She snorted.

"Fine, just talk. You might as well since I need to go out soon anyway."

He turned his back to her so he could get something to wear from the closet. He could still see her from the mirror.

"Are you really going out with Yukina?"

He stiffened a bit.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Oh!"

Looking inside his closet, he picked a pair of dark blue jeans and a red t-shit. While she was preoccupied with the magazine on his nightstand, he slipped on his boxers and dropped the towel. Next, he put on his jeans. He didn't put on his short just yet since his hair was still a bit wet. He picked the discarded towel from the floor and ran it over his black locks. Once he was satisfied, he threw in an empty laundry basket next to his closet. He turned to face Keiko. She had dropped the magazine back, and was currently staring at the group picture that was also on his nightstand.

"You know, you haven't really told me why you're in my room?" he said.

"I said I wanted to talk to you."

"Yeah, you said that but what it is that you want to talk about."

She put down the photo and sat back down on his bed.

"I wanted to talk about us."

He arched an eyebrow.

"There's no "us". There haven't been for a long time."

"Well, is there a chance there might be an "us" in the future?"

He dropped the hairbrush back on the dresser and looked her.

"And what makes you think that?"

She shrugged.

"We went out before and it was good."

"Yeah, for a while. We broke up soon after, remember."

"That's because you were always gone. You were too preoccupied with detective duties to spend time with me."

"I didn't have a choice. It was part of deal when I got my life back. What did you want me to do?"

"I know it was your duty but would it have killed you to put me first at least once on a while."

"While other people suffer and died?"

"It's not as if you were the only spirit detective they had. The other guys could have got the job done without you being there."

He sighed.

"Why are we even having this conversation? We had it a million times in the past and it had gotten us nowhere. Why should this time be any different?" he asked.

"You're not a spirit detective anymore. We're older and more mature and we both know what to expect this time around," She said.

"I don't think so. I agree that we're older and mature but I don't think anything changed. I'm still the same person I was before and I still get missions from Rekai. A lot of things have changed since we broke and I wouldn't expect you to understand any of it. Not that I'm asking you too."

"So that's it? You rather be with that demon spawn that me?"

"Don't call her that. And yes, I rather be with her."

"What does she have that I don't?"

"My heart."

Just then, Yusuke heard his name. He recognized the voice instantly, and apparently so did Keiko. Seconds later, Yukina was standing in front his room. She looked at Yusuke then Keiko.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked.

"Actually…" Yusuke started.

"As a matter of fact, you are. Yusuke and I were just making up."

"Wha-…"

Yusuke couldn't finish because Keiko cut his off once again.

"Now what don't you be a good little girl and ran off to play with your doll."

Yukina was silent for a moment, and then she came into the room, walking straight to Keiko.

"Do I like an idiot to you?" She asked.

"Wha-what?" Keiko asked.

"Do you think I'm an idiot? Did you actually think I'd believe you?"

Yukina pulled Yusuke to her, all the while glaring at Keiko.

"I believe you're trespassing on my property."

"Your property?" Keiko asked.

"Yeah, my property. He's my boyfriend which means he's mine. And I would appreciate if you keep your hands to yourself."

"Or what?" Keiko challenged.

"I don't think you really want to find out."

As she said this, the room's temperature began to drop. And Yusuke had a feeling it had nothing to do with the thermostat being faulty. Apparently so did Keiko. She harrumphed and stomped out of the room.

"Your property?" Yusuke asked.

She blushed as he smirked.

"I was angry, okay," She pouted.

"You mean jealous?"

She blushed harder but nodded. He pulled her into a hug.

"I don't mind. As long as you're my property too."

She nodded and buried her face against his neck. She finally got what she wanted.

The End.

Author Notes: I finally finish this story. Let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
